SlendyBFDI 3
SlendyBFDI 3 is a horror game version of Battle for Dream Island. It based off Slender: The Eight Pages, Slendytubbies, and Thomas the Slender Engine. Characters from Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity are turned into evil monsters. There will be four game modes. After updates, There are new three modes. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a zombie survival game mode where the player(s) must survive against 10 waves of Pikmin and Mini-Bosses using the weapons they buy. Everyone starts off with a Pistol and a Knife. After 9 waves are defeated, the tenth wave will activate. In this wave, there will be a boss that must be defeated to win. The boss is usually the enemy of the Collection Mode of the map chosen to play on. Versus Mode In this game mode, the creator of the room controls the monster while the other players have to run away and collect the Steam Cake Parts. If the creator of the room leaves, a random player will be chosen to become the monster. Collection Mode In this mode, the player(s) have to run away from the monster(s) and collect all the Steam Cake Parts. They only have a Flashlight/Night Vision Camera at their disposal. Infection Mode In this mode, a random amount of players are chosen to become Pikmin. Their job is to kill all the survivors and infect them too. The survivors goal is to stay alive until the timer runs out. They only have a Pistol and Shotgun to defend themselves. Deathmatch Mode Deathmatch Mode is a fighting mode where players are thrown into the match with a Pistol and Knife. Once thrown in, it’s kill or be killed against the other players. Meeples Invasion Mode Meeples Invasion Mode is a Robot Apocalypse mode, Sandbox Mode Sandbox Mode is a freeplay mode where the creator can choose to summon monsters or become one themselves. Other monsters can be summoned as enemies or allies and will fight each other. The host can give themselves and other players weapon. Monsters Hostile Objects * Bubble * Lightning * Ruby * Fanny * Flower * Snowball * Match * Pencil * Cloudy * Woody * Nickel * Balloony * Rocky * David * Roboty * Leafy * Barf Bag * Spongy * Gelatin * Donut * Bomby * Naily * Firey Jr. * Bracelety * Pen * Pillow * Remote * Tree * Black Hole * Bottle * Pie * Liy * Book * Dora * Gaty * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Saw * Taco (Battle for Dream Island) * Teardrop * Pin * Coiny * Cake * Firey * Needle * Clock * Eggy * Loser * Tennis Ball * Blocky * TV * Grassy * Basketball * Robot Flower * Golf Ball * 8-Ball * Foldy * Eraser * Bell * Marker * Fries * Yellow Face * Puffball * Stapy * Announcer Speaker Box * Four * X * Firey Speaker Box * Puffball Speaker Box * Leafy Speaker Box * Bubble Speaker Box * Evil Leafy * Paper * Baseball * Lightbulb * Knife * Balloon * Pepper * Salt * Paintbrush * Bomb * Marshmallow * Apple * Bow * Pickle * Taco (Inanimate Insanity) * OJ * Tissues * Cherries * Trophy * Box * Dough * Yin-Yang * Cheesy * Soap * Fan * Microphone * Suitcase * Test Tube * MePhone4 * MePad * Toilet * Boombox Hostile White Persons * Evan * Alex * Eva * Ash * Artist * Felix * Mark * Emily * Connor * Dave * Jackson * Joey * Dennis * Neville * Toby * Samson * Ryan * Charlie (Enemy) * Zo * Robert * Frankie Hostile OCs * Stone * Arrow * Laptop * Roboter * Delivery Box * Mail * Crayon * Daffodil * Pebble * Door * MePod * Battery * Radio * Housey * Acid Drop * Windowy * MePhone5J * MePhone5K * MePhone5M * MePC Siblings * Stove * Train * Ceiling Fan * Dr. Umbrella * The MePhone Youngsters * MePhone Club * The MePhone Boyz Teletubbies * Tinky Winky * Dipsy * Laa Laa * Po * Arrowy * Frozey * Cavey * Ray Rai * Dixie Humans * Saori Shikijo * Ghost Girl The Sleepover Club Season 1 Characters * Francesca “Frankie” Thomas * Felicity “Fliss” Sidebotham * Kendra “Kenny“ Tam * Lyndsey “Lyndz” Collins * Rosalind “Rosie” Cartwright * Matthew McDougal * Marco De Peiri * Michael Collins * Sara * Alana The Sleepover Club Season 2 Characters * Charlotte “Charlie” Anderson * Tayla Kane * Madeline “Maddy” Leigh * Jessica “Jess” Phillips * Brooke Webster * Jason Block * Simon Webster * Declan * Krystal Beasley * Caitlin SlendyPokemon These are Pokemon who were transformed into monsters by Team Rocket and killed the trio as well. * Bulbasaur * Ivysaur * Venusaur * Charmander * Charmeleon * Charizard * Scarytubbies Squirtle * Wartortle * Blastoise * Caterpie * Metapod * Butterfree * Weedle * Kakuna * Beedrill * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Pidgeot * Rattata * Alolan Rattata * Raticate * Alolan Raticate * Spearow * Fearow * Ekans * Arbok * Pikachu * Raichu * Alolan Raichu * Sandshrew * Alolan Sanshrew * Sandslash * Alolan Sandslash * Nidoran (Female) * Nidorina * Nidoqueen * Nidoran (Male) * Nidorino * Nidoking * Clefairy * Clefable * Vulpix * Alolan Vulpix * Ninetales * Alolan Ninetales * Jigglypuff * Wigglytuff * Zubat * Golbat * Oddish * Gloom * Vileplume * Paras * Parasect * Venonat * Venomoth * Diglett * Alolan Diglett * Dugtrio * Alolan Dugtrio * Meowth * Alolan Meowrh * Persian * Alolan Persian * Psyduck * Golduck * Mankey * Primeape * Growlithe * Arcanine * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Poliwrath * Abra * Kadabra * Alakazam * Machop * Machoke * Machamp * Bellsprout * Weepinbell * Victreebel * Tentacool * Tentacruel * Geodude * Alolan Geodude * Graveler * Alolan Graveler * Golem * Alolan Golem * Ponyta * Rapidash * Slowbro * Slowpoke * Magnemite * Magneton * Farfetch’d * Doduo * Dodrio * Seel * Dewgong * Grimer * Alolan Grimer * Muk * Alolan Muk * Shellder * Cloyster * Gastly * Haunter * Gengar * Onix * Drowzee * Hypno * Krabby * Kingler * Voltorb * Electrode * Exeggcute * Exeggutor * Alolan Exeggutor * Cubone * Marowak * Alolan Marowak * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Lickitung * Koffing * Weezing * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Chansey * Tangela * Kangaskhan * Horsea * Seadra * Goldeen * Seaking * Staryu * Starmie * Mr. Mime * Scyther * Jynx * Electabuzz * Magmar * Pinsir * Tauros * Magikarp * Gyarados * Lapras * Ditto * Eevee * Vaporeon * Jolteon * Flareon * Porygon * Omanyte * Omastar * Kabuto * Kabutops * Aerodactyl * Snorlax * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Dratini * Dragonair * Dragonite * Mewtwo * Mew * Chikorita * Bayleef * Meganium * Cyndaquil * Quilava * Typhlosion * Totodile * Croconaw * Feraligatr * Sentret * Furret * Hoothoot * Noctowl * Ledyba * Ledian * Spinarak * Ariados * Crobat * Chinchou * Lanturn * Pichu * Cleffa * Igglybuff * Togepi * Togetic * Natu * Xatu * Mareep * Flaaffy * Ampharos * Bellossom * Marill * Azumarill * Sudowoodo * Politoed * Hoppip * Skiploom * Jumpluff * Aipom * Sunkern * Sunflora * Yanma * Wooper * Quagsire * Espeon * Umbreon * Murkrow * Slowking * Misdreavus * Unown * Wobuffet * Girafarig * Pineco * Forretress * Dunsparce * Gligar * Steelix * Snubbull * Granbull * Qwilfish * Scizor * Shuckle * Heracross * Sneasel * Teddiursa * Ursaring * Slugma * Magcargo * Swinub * Piloswine * Corsola * Remoraid * Octillery * Delibird * Mantine * Skarmory * Houndour * Houndoom * Kingdra * Phanpy * Donphan * Porygon2 * Stantler * Smeargle * Tyrogue * Hitmontop * Smoochum * Elekid * Magby * Miltank * Blissey * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Larvitar * Pupitar * Tyranitar * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Treecko * Grovyle * Sceptile * Torchic * Combusken * Blaziken * Mudkip * Marshtomp * Swampert * Poochyena * Mightyena * Zigzagoon * Linoone * Wurmple * Silcoon * Beautifly * Cascoon * Dustox * Lotad * Lombre * Ludicolo * Seedot * Nuzleaf * Shiftry * Taillow * Swellow * Wingull * Pelipper * Ralts * Kirlia * Gardevoir * Surskit * Masquerain * Shroomish * Breloom * Slakoth * Vigoroth * Slaking * Nincada * Ninjask * Shedinja * Whismur * Loudred * Exploud * Makuhita * Hariyama * Azurill * Nosepass * Skitty * Delcatty * Sableye * Mawile * Aron * Lairon * Aggron * Meditite * Medicham * Electrike * Manectric * Plusle * Minun * Volbeat * Illumise * Roselia * Gulpin * Swalot * Carvanha * Sharpedo * Wailmer * Wailord * Numel * Camerupt * Torkoal * Spoink * Grumpig * Spinda * Trapinch * Vibrava * Flygon * Cacnea * Cacturne * Swablu * Altaria * Zangoose * Seviper * Lunatone * Solrock * Barboach * Whiscash * Corphish * Crawdaunt * Baltoy * Claydol * Lileep * Cradily * Anorith * Armaldo * Feebas * Milotic * Castform * Kecleon * Shuppet * Banette * Duskull * Dusclops * Tropius * Chimecho * Absol * Wynaut * Snorunt * Glalie * Spheal * Sealeo * Walrein * Clamperl * Huntail * Gorebyss * Relicanth * Luvdisc * Bagon * Shelgon * Salamence * Beldum * Metang * Metagross * Regirock * Regice * Registeel * Latias * Latios * Kyogre * Groudon * Rayquaza * Jirachi * Deoxys * Turtwig * Grotle * Torterra * Chimchar * Monferno * Infernape * Piplup * Prinplup * Empoleon * Starly * Staravia * Staraptor * Bidoof * Bibarel * Kricketot * Kricketune * Shinx * Luxio * Luxray * Budew * Roselia * Cranidos * Rampardos * Shieldon * Bastiodon * Burmy * Wormadam * Mothim * Combee * Vespiquen * Pachiursa * Buizel * Floatzel * Cherubi * Cherrim * West Sea Shellos * East Sea Shellos * West Sea Gastrodon * East Sea Gastrodon * Ambipom * Drifloon * Drifblim * Buneary * Lopunny * Mismagius * Honchkrow * Glameow * Purugly * Chingling * Stunky * Skuntank * Bronzor * Bronzong * Bonsly * Mime Jr. * Happiny * Chatot * Spriritomb * Gible * Gabite * Garchomp * Munchlax * Riolu * Lucario * Hippopotas * Hippowdon * Skorupi * Drapion * Croagunk * Toxicroak * Carnivine * Finneon * Lumineon * Mantyke * Snover * Abomasnow * Weavile * Magnezone * Lickilicky * Rhyperior * Tangrowth * Electivire * Magmortar * Togekiss * Yanmega * Leafeon * Glaceon * Gliscor * Mamoswine * Porygon-Z * Gallade * Probopass * Dusknoir * Froslass * Rotom * Uxie * Mesprit * Azelf * Dialga * Palkia * Heatran * Regigigas * Giratina * Cresselia * Phione * Manaphy * Darkrai * Shaymin * Arceus * Victini * Snivy * Servine * Serperior * Tepig * Pignite * Emboar * Oshawott * Dewott * Samurott * Patrat * Watchog * Lillipup * Herdier * Stoutland * Purrloin * Liepard * Pansage * Simisage * Pansear * Simisear * Panpour * Simipour * Munna * Musharna * Pidove * Tranquil * Male Unfezant * Female Unfezant * Blitzle * Zebstrika * Roggenrola * Boldore * Gigalith * Woobat * Swoobat * Drillbur * Excadrill * Audino * Timburr * Gurdurr * Conkeldurr * Tympole * Palpitoad * Seisimitoad * Throh * Sawk * Sewaddle * Swadloon * Leavanny * Venipede * Whirlipede * Scolipede * Cottonee * Whimsicott * Petilil * Lilligant * Red-Striped Form Basculin * Blue-Striped Form Basculin * Sandile * Krokorok * Krookodile * Darumaka * Darmanitan * Maractus * Dwebble * Crustle * Scraggy * Scrafty * Sigilyph * Yamask * Cofagrigus * Tirtouga * Carracosta * Archen * Archeops * Trubbish * Garbodor * Zorua * Zoroark * Minccino * Cinccino * Gothita * Gothorita * Gothitelle * Solosis * Duosion * Reuniclus * Ducklett * Swanna * Vanillite * Vanillish * Vanilluxe * Deerling * Sawsbuck * Emolga * Karrablast * Escavalier * Foonguss * Amoonguss * Male Frillish * Female Frillish * Male Jellicent * Female Jellicent * Alomomola * Joltik * Galvantula * Ferroseed * Ferrothorn * Klink * Klang * Klinklang * Tynamo * Eelektrik * Eelektross * Elgyem * Beheeyem * Litwick * Lampent * Chandelure * Axew * Fraxure * Haxorus * Cubchoo * Beartic * Cryogonal * Shelmet * Accelgor * Stunfisk * Mienfoo * Mienshao * Druddigon * Golett * Golurk * Pawniard * Bisharp * Bouffalant * Rufflet * Braviary * Vullaby * Mandibuzz * Heatmor * Durant * Deino * Zweilous * Hydreigon * Larvesta * Volcarona * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Tornadus * Thundurus * Reshiram * Zekrom * Landorus * Kyurem * Keldeo * Meloetta * Chespin * Quilladin * Chesnaught * Fennekin * Braixen * Delphox * Froakie * Frogadier * Greninja * Bunnelby * Diggersby * Fletchling * Fletchinder * Talonflame * Scatterbug * Spewpa * Vivillon * Litleo * Male Pyroar * Female Pyroar * Flabebe * Floette * Florges * Skiddo * Gogoat * Pancham * Pangoro * Furfrou * Espurr * Male Meowstic * Female Meowstic * Honedge * Doublade * Aegislash * Swirlix * Slurpuff * Inkay * Malamar * Binacle * Barbaracle * Skrelp * Dragalge * Clauncher * Clawitzer * Helioptile * Heliolisk * Tyrunt * Tyrantrum * Amaura * Aurorus * Sylveon * Hawlucha * Dedenne * Carbink * Goomy * Sliggoo * Goodra * Klefki * Phantump * Trevenant * Pumkaboo * Gourgeist * Bergmite * Avalugg * Noibat * Noivern * Xerneas * Yveltal * Zygarde * Diancie * Hoopa * Volcanion * Rowlet * Dartrix * Decidueye * Litten * Torracat * Incineroar * Popplio * Brionne * Primarina * Pikipek * Trumbeak * Toucannon * Yungoos * Gumshoos * Grubbin * Charjabug * Vikavolt * Crabrawler * Crabominable * Baile Style Oricorio * Pom Pom Style Oricorio * Pa'u Style Oricorio * Sensu Style Oricorio * Cutiefly * Ribombee * Rockruff * Midday Form Lycanroc * Dusk Form Lycanroc * Midnight Form Lycanroc * Wishiwashi * Mareanie * Toxapex * Mudbray * Mudsdale * Dewpider * Araquanid * Formantis * Lurantis * Morelull * Shiinotic * Salandit * Salazzle * Stufful * Bewear * Bounsweet * Steenee * Tsareena * Comfey * Oranguru * Passimian * Wimpod * Golisopod * Sandygast * Palossand * Pyukumuku * Type: Null * Silvally * Minior * Komala * Turtonator * Togedemaru * Mimikyu * Bruxish * Drampa * Dhelmise * Jangmo-o * Hakamo-o * Kommo-o * Tapu Koko * Tapu Lele * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini * Cosmog * Cosmoem * Solgaleo * Lunala * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Phermosa * Xurkitree * Celesteela * Kartana * Guzzlord * Necrozma * Magearna * Marshadow * Poipole * Naganadel * Stakastaka * Blacephalon * Zerora * Meltan * Melmetal Basis Tank Evan is based off of Tinky Tank from the Slendytubbies series. Puffball, Eva, Joey, and Chompy are based off a Necromorph Slasher from Dead Space. TV is based off of the New Hulkbuster from Marvel: Infinity War. Logitech, Tune, MePhone8, Metagross and Resurrected Announcer are based off of Robot Warrior. Announcer Speaker Box is based off of Iron Giant. Ruby, Ash, and Scout are based off of Donald from Donald: A Horror Story. Alex and Tennis Ball are based off of Lake Dipsy from the Slendytubbies series. Jackson is based off of Tinky Skull from Thomas the Slender Engine 2. Black Hole, Four, Spider Eva, Spider Joey, and Bubbles are based off of The Overseer. MePhone4 is based off of SCP-096 (The Shy Guy) from SCP: Containment Breach. MePhone4S is based off of Harvester from Terminator Salvation. MePhone5C is based off of Arcee from Transformers: Prime. MePhone5S Is based off of Hulkbuster from Marvel: Age of Ultron. MePhone7+ is based off of Deathscythe Gundam (Based off of Knight Optimus Prime Removed in V1.30). MePhone6+ is based off of Snowball from Rick and Morty. MePhone8S is base off of Optimus Prime from Transformers 2007 Film. MePhone6 is base off of Ironhide from Transformers Movies. MePhone8C is base off of Mira Nova from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. MePhone6C is base off of Arcee from Transformers: Generations. MePhone7 is based off of Bumblebee from Transformers Prime. MePad is based off of character reptile from the Unity Asset Store. X is based off the Spider from Unity Asset Store. Connor is based off of the White Scythe from Slendytubbies 3: Part 2. Dennis is based off the Crawler Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Mark is based off of The Jockey from Left 4 Dead. Armored IPod is based off of Peacekeeper from the Astro Boy Movie (In Survival Mode). Spiderphone is based off of Spider IOI from Ready Player One. IronPhone is based off of Loader Bot. David is based off of a Real Life Spider. Book is based off of the Claw Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Balloony, Tree and Door are based off of the Arrow Tubbie from Slendytubbies 3. Dough and Cloudy are based off of Creature Fat from Unity Asset Store. Woody is based off of the Berserker New Born from Slendytubbies 3. Snowball and Marker are based off of the Yeti Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Xenomorph is from the Alien series. Felix and Wave are based off a Xenomorph from the Alien series. Yellow Face is based off of the Claw Tubbie's original model from Slendytubbies 2D. Loser is based off of the Shadow Tubbie from the Slendytubbies series. Spongy and Gush are based off of the The Tank from Left 4 Dead. Windowy is based off of Creature Mutant from Unity Asset Store. Housey is based off of Parazite Spider from Unity Asset Store. Stove is based off of Parazite Slider from Unity Asset Store. Dr. Umbrella is based off of Exterminator from Unity Asset Store. Ceiling Fan is based off of Creature Bug from Unity Asset Store. Train is based off of Creature Titan from Unity Asset Store. Snap is a retexture of Creature Fat from the Unity Asset Store. Splash is a retexture of Creature Rock from the Unity Asset Store. Dunk is a retexture of Creature Mutant from the Unity Asset Store. Ripple is a retexture of Creature Spider from the Unity Asset Store. Maury is a rextexture of Creature Reptile from the Unity Asset Store. Mayor Sting is retexture of Creature Alien from the Unity Asset Store. Zee is based off of a Regenerador from Resident Evil 4. Denny is a retexture of Slug Creature from the Unity Asset Store. Magneton is based off of Space Robot Kyle from Unity Asset Store. Pikachu is based off of Thomas from Thomas the Slender Engine 2 Chapters * Chapter 0: The New Day * Chapter 1: Follower Alones * Chapter 2: Nowhere * Chapter 3: The Get Away * Chapter 4: Rising Us * Chapter 5: The Journey * Chapter 6: Moving Out * Chapter 7: They're Coming * Chapter 8: Strange Alone * Chapter 9: Going Follow Them * Chapter 10: The Final Battle Achievements * Completionist: Beat Story Mode. * Cake Collector: Defeat Collect Mode on every Map. * Monster Slayer: Defeat all Final Bosses of Survival on every Map. Attacks Evan: Punch. Mutant Evan: Punch. Tank Evan: Punch Pound. Foldy: Kick. Ruby: Chest Bump. Alex: Claws. Spider Eva: Legs. Ash: Scratch. Arrowy: Punch. Flower: Blade. Leafy: Chainsaw. Ice Cube: Punch. Frozey: Side Punch. Artist: Chainsaw. Roboty: Ground Punch. Po: Punch. Fries: Punch. Fanny: Blade Headbutt. Naily: Punch. Firey Jr.: Punch. Blocky: Punch. Stapy: Bite. Ghost Girl: Punch. MePhone4: Scratch Punch. OJ: Punch Pound. Loser: Kick. MePC Girls: Punch. TV: Superior Punch. Pin: Stomach Bite. Xenomorph: Tiny Mouth. Felix: Tiny Mouth. Yellow Face: Punch. Crayon: Punch. Daffodil: Punch. Pebble: Kick. Door: Hands. Windowy: Side Punch. Acid Drop: Blades. MePC9+: Punch. Cake: Punch. Brute Tubbies: Cleavers. Coiny: Cleaver. Nickel: Cleaver. 8-Ball: Arm Pound. Laa Laa: Punch. Pencil: Bite. Puffball: Blades. Bomby: Scratch. Cavey: Punch. Mark: Scratch. Announcer (Teletubbies): Smash. Shadey: Kick. Bracelety: Punch. David: Leg. Pie: Punch. Baseball: Punch. Marker: Large Bite. Lollipop: Punch. Liy: Punch. Saw: Punch. Teardrop: Punch. Barf Bag: Punch. Tune: Kick. NecroEva: Blades. Emily: Punch. MePhone5J: Kick. MePhone5K: Punch. MePhone5M: Knife. Four: Legs. X: Claws. Saori Shikijo: Chest Bump. Lightning: Double Punch. Cloudy: Kick. Connor: Blade Arms. Basketball: Chest Bump and Punch. Lightbulb: Punch. Scythe Tubbie: Punch. Taco (Battle for Dream Island): Punch. Grassy: Punch. Bottle: Punch. Pen: Punch. Rocky: Barf. Dave: Punch. Microphone: Scream. Clock: Punch. Spongy: Punch. Jackson: Punch. Match: Bite. Needle: Slap. Donut: Punch. Marshmallow: Punch. Snowball: Punch. Spider Joey: Legs. Robot Flower: Punch. Housey: Stomach Arm Blades. Pikmin: Headbutt. Droidtubby: Plasma Cannon. Dipsy: Chainsaw. MePC Siblings: Punch, Kick, Leg Kick. Bomb: Punch. Apple: Punch. Taco (Inanimate Insanity): Punch. Trophy: Punch. Eggy: Kick. Eraser: Punch. Noo-Noo: Punch. Cherries: Double Punch. MePhone Club: Punch & Kick. The MePhone Boyz: Punch. The MePhone Youngsters: Punch, Kick, Double Punch, Stomp and Punch Ground. Dough: Punch. DroidPhone: Kick. The Massiveness Engine: Kick. Golf Ball: Punch. Tissues: Sneeze. Yin-Yang: Punch. Tennis Ball: Punches. Bow: Punch. Spiderphone: Legs. Paper: Punch. Test Tube: Leg Kick. Salt: Punch. Pepper: Punch. Boombox: Stomp. Dora: Punch. Bubble: Blade. Gelatin: Double Punch. Train: Giant Claws. Frankie: Blades. Ceiling Fan: Double Blade Swing. Dr. Umbrella: Double Punch. Stove: Scorpion Tail. Robert: Punch. Fan: Punch. Soap: Punch. Paintbrush: Punch. Pickle: Kick. Suitcase: Punch. Balloon: Punch. Balloony: Arm Pound. Tree: Hands. Arrow: Punch. Stone: Kick. Laptop: Punch. Delivery Box: Kick. Cheesy: Punch. Book: Punches. MePad: Kick. Knife: Stab. Toilet: Punch. Firey: Punch. Woody: Side Punch. Evil Leafy: Punch. Slender Tubbie: Contact. Bell: Punch. Gaty: Punch. Box: Punch. Dennis: Punch Ground. Neville: Headbutt. Zo: Scalpel. Toby: Kick. Samson: Punch Ground. Ryan: Punch. NecroJoey: Blades. Remote: Punch. Announcer (Battle For Dream Island): Kick. MePhone4S: Stomp. MePhone7: Punch. MePhone5C: Punch. MePhone6+: Spike Ball Punch. MePhone5S: Double Punch. MePhone5: Smash. MePhone8: Smash. MePhone8C: Leg Kick. MePhone6C: Punch Ground. MePhone8S: Punch Ground. MePhone7+: Kick. MePC5: Punch. Armored-IPod: Punch. Unit Speaker Boxes: Blades. Black Hole: Legs. Logitech: Super Punches. Tinky Winky: Supreme Punch. Splash: Claws. Bubbles: Legs. Dunk: Disfigured Arm. Ripple: Claws. Mayor Sting: Hands. Scout: Claws. Snap: Punches. Chompy: Blades. Gush: Punch. Wave: Tiny Mouth. Zee: Bite. Maury: Arm Pound. Denny: Claws. Flo: Bite. Myshell: Tail. Pearlene: Claws. Maps Object Main Land (Day): Evan. Object Main Land (Dusk): Mutant Evan. Object Main Land (Night): Tank Evan. Cake At Stake Factory (Day): Foldy. Cake At Stake Factory (Night): Ruby. Underlaver Sewer: Alex. Object Desert (Day): Spider Eva. Object Desert (Night): Ash. Conflict Space Station (Day): Arrowy. Conflict Space Station (Dawn): Flower. Branch Snow Forest (Day): Leafy. Branch Snow Forest (Dusk): Ice Cube. Branch Snow Forest (Night): Frozey. Object White Person Cloning Facility: Artist. Paradox Station (Day): Roboty. (re-updated in V1.27) Paradox Station (Night): Po. Mountain Trees (Day): Fries. Mountain Trees (Dawn): Fanny. Bracelety's Ice Cube Fan-Base: Naily, Firey Jr. Lake Island (Day): Blocky, Stapy. Lake Island (Dusk): The Ghost Lake Girl. Lake Island (Night): MePhone4. Object Swamp: OJ. Emily's Nightmare: Loser. Underlaver Machines Factory (Day): MePC Girls. Underlaver Machines Factory (Dusk): TV. Satellite Conflict Station (Day): Pin. Satellite Conflict Station (Night): Xenomorph (Removed in V1.30), Felix. Object Grassland: Yellow Face. Young Objects Cloning Facility: Crayon. Grassland Mountains: Daffodil, Pebble. Abandoned Factory (Day): Door. Abandoned Factory (Dusk): Windowy. Abandoned Factory (Nght): Acid Drop. Abandoned Factory (Dawn): MePC9+. Haunted Dessert Factory: Cake. Branch House (Day): Resurrected Brute Tubbies. Branch House (Night): Coiny, Nickel. Beach Island (Day): 8-Ball. Beach Island (Dusk): Resurrected Laa Laa. Beach Island (Night): Pencil. (Remake) Object Factory (Day): Puffball. Object Factory (Night): Bomby. (Remake) Abandoned Resurrected Rejected Facility: Cavey. Royale Base (Day): Mark. Royale Base (Night): Resurrected Announcer. Ruby's Dream: Resurrected Shadow Tubbie. Four's Schoolhouse: Bracelety. Metro Science Factory (Day): David. Metro Science Factory (Night): Pie, Baseball. Paradox Leader Factory: Marker. (Hostile) Object Metro Maker Facility: Lollipop. Underlaver Underground Station: Resurrected Newborns. Object Metro Center (Day): Liy, Saw, Teardrop, Barf Bag. Object Metro Center (Night): Tune. Consider Station: NecroEva. Report Rejected Facility: Emily. Object Young White Persons & Objects Maker Facility: MePhone5J , MePhone5K, MePhone5M. Mahoro's House Broke Down (Day): Four, X. Mahoro's House Broke Down (Night): Saori Shikijo. Omega Metro (Dusk): Lightning. Omega Metro (Dawn): Cloudy. Object Abandoned Prison: Connor. Hotel: Basketball, Lightbulb. Diesel Station Yard: Resurrected Scythe Tubbie. Fast Food Facility: Taco. Object Garden: Grassy. Shunting Area: Bottle. Sleepy Island: Pillow. Restricted Facility (Day): Pen. Restricted Facility (Night): Rocky. Object Secret Factory: Dave. Education Hills (Dusk): Microphone, Clock. Education Hills (Night): Spongy. Object Graveyard (Dawn): Jackson. Object Graveyard (Night): Match. Shed Hills (Day): Needle. Shed Hills (Dusk): Donut, Marshmallow. Object Mountains: Snowball. Object Research Field: Spider Joey. Mechanical Mind Factory: Robot Flower. Abandoned Military Warehouse: Housey. Children Cloning Factory: Young Objects from Object Land and Object Overload. Pikmin Cloning Factory: Pikmin. Object City: Resurrected Teletubby Droids. Main Island: Resurrected Dipsy. Young Meeple Cloning Factory: MePC Siblings. Object Studio: Bomb, Apple, I.I. Taco. Pool Park: Trophy. Egg Birthing Facility: Eggy. Eraser's Pentagon Nightmare: Eraser. Vacuum Cleaner Factory: Resurrected Noo-Noo. Object Center Lair: Cherries. MePhone Club Center: MePhone Club. DroidPhones Storage Factory: The MePhone Youngsters. Object Fortress: The MePhone Boyz. Rejection Facility: Dough. Unit Robotics Factory: DroidPhone (5x) Haunted House: Resurrected Ghost Girl. Object Steelworks: The Massiveness Engine. Robotic Contributions Unity Factory: Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes. Darkness Lair: Golf Ball, Tissues. Object Contributions Factory: Yin-Yang. Insanity Underground: Tennis Ball, Bow. Transportation Reject Factory: Spiderphone. Paper Making Corporation: Paper. Object Testing Subject Hotel: Test Tube. Inanimate Insanity Infinity: Salt, Pepper. Secret "A-I-R" Stash: Boombox. Object David's World: Dora. Transportation Facility (Day): Bubble. Transportation Facility (Night): Gelatin. Futuristic Space Station (Day): Train. Futuristic Space Station (Dusk): Frankie. Futuristic Space Station (Night): Ceiling Fan, Dr. Umbrella, Stove. Futuristic Space Station (Dawn): Robert. Object Outpost: Fan, Soap. Object Art Studio: Paintbrush. Object Secret Rejected: Pickle. Object Branchline (Day): Suitcase, Balloon, Balloony. Object Branchline (Dawn): Tree. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Day): Arrow. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Dusk): Stone. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Dawn): Laptop. Hostile Objects Mutation Factory (Night): Delivery Box. Prank Center: Cheesy. Hunger Cave: Book. Abandoned Meeples Inc.: MePad. Research Area: Knife. Pipeline System: Toilet. Silibury Sand Island (Day): Firey. Silibury Sand Island (Dusk): Woody. (Remake) Object Spooky Forest (Day): Evil Leafy. Object Spooky Forest (Night): Resurrected Slender Tubbie. Conflict Facility: Bell, Gaty. Inanimate Object Factory: Box. Object Hospital (Day): Dennis. Object Hospital (Night): Neville. Object Hospital (Dawn): Zo. Object Abandoned Tower: Toby, Samson, Ryan. Object Spaceship: NecroJoey. Military Facility (Day): Remote. (Remake) Military Facility (Night): Announcer Speaker Box. (Remake) Object Havoc Land (Day): MePhone4S. Object Havoc Land (Night): Mecha Meeples. Object Overload Land: MePC5. Transportation Unity Facility : Armored-IPod. Police Hotel Station: Firey Speaker Box, Puffball Speaker Box, Leafy Speaker Box, Bubble Speaker Box. Space: Black Hole. Object Project Leader G-27: Logitech. SCP Nine Tailed Fox Base (Day): MeBook. SCP Nine Tailed Fox Base (Night): Mechintosh. Resurretubby Land: Resurrected Tinky Winky. Resurretubby Abandoned Field: Reaper Tubbie, Case Tubbie. Resurretubby Satellite Station: Devil Tubbie. Resurretubby Lake Field: Key Tubbie. Resurretubby Outskirts: Desert Tubbie. Resurretubby Space Station: Phantom Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Lair: Chain Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility: Stalk Tubbie. Resurretubby Training Maze: Forest Tubbie. Resurretubby Ghost Town: Town Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Base: Sad Tubbie. Resurretubby Abandoned Secret Center: Ray-Rai. Resurretubby Reject Facility: Ghost Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Warehouse: Sc-Monster Tubbie. Resurretubby Cabin: Blood Tubbie. Resurretubby Resurrected Mutation Facility: Guardian. Resurretubby Tiddlytubbies Playground: Tiddlytubbies. Resurretubby Robotics Facility: Dixie. Resurretubby Secret Unity Facility: Ice Cube (Tubbie). Resurretubby Resurrected Transformations Facility: Charlie (Enemy). SlendyPokemon Factory (Dawn): Pichu, Beedrill, Jigglypuff, Magearna, Magneton, Metagross, Seismitoad, Bellsprout, Leavanny, Whimsicott, Scolipede, Mawile, Absol, Charmander, Charmeleon, Tepig, Pignite, Squirtle, Wartortle, Froakie. SlendyPokemon Factory (Day): Latias, Latios, Clefairy, Eevee, Pikachu, Tsareena, Maractus, Wailord, Gastly, Emolga, Hydreigon, Lucario, Butterfree, Rotom, Male and Female Meowstic, Treecko, Grovyle, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Popplio. SlendyPokemon Factory (Dusk): Kakuna, Dodrio, Gengar, Haunter, Scizor, Raichu, Axew, Gothitelle, Vespiquen, Gardevoir, Beautifly, Pidgeot, Volcanion, Dugtrio, Malamar, Bisharp, Espurr, Torchic, Combusken, Litten, Torracat. SlendyPokemon Factory (Night): Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, Mimikyu, Chandelure, Cofagrigus, Conkeldurr, Froslass, Electivire, Weavile, Zoroark, Salamance, Liepard, Tyrantrum. Fletchling, Oshawott, Dewott, Frogadier, Slaking. SlendyPokemon City (Dawn): Nano-IPod Droid, Tank DroidPhone, Golem DroidPhone, Slasher DroidPhone, Chainsaw DroidPhone, Rocket DroidPhone, Spinner DroidPhone, Flamethrower DroidPhone, Laser DroidPhone. SlendyPokemon City (Dusk): IronPhone. SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Day): Mew, Deoxys, Wigglytuff. SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Dusk): Scyther, SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Dawn): SlendyPokemon Mutation Factory (Night): Eeveelution Station: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon. Team Rocket Headquarters (Dawn): Carnivine, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Arbok Seviper, Victreebel. Team Rocket Headquarters (Dusk): Mewtwo. Legendary Pokemon Quarters (Day): Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Cresselia. Legendary Pokemon Quarters (Night): Diancie, Meloetta, Ho-Oh, Lugia. Legendary Skies (Day): Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno. Legendary Skies (Night): Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus. Swords of Justice Mountains (Day): Keldeo, Cobalion. Swords of Justice Mountains (Night): Virizion, Terrakion. Ash Ketchum's Terrible Dream: Darkrai. Lake Guardian Domain: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf. Titan Tower (Day): Registeel, Regirock, Regice. Titan Tower (Night): Regigigas. SlendyPokemon Karate Studio: Sawk, Throh. Professor Oak’s Lab (Dawn): Mudkip, Marshtomp, Brionne, Fennekin, Braixen, Croconaw, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Quilava, Chikorita, Bayleef. Professor Oak’s Lab (Day): TBA. Professor Oak’s Lab (Dusk): Rowlet, Dartrix, Igglybuff, Dedenne, Carbink, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Vigoroth, Riolu, Klinklang. Professor Oak’s Lab (Night): Turtwig, Grotle, Monferno, Chimchar, Piplup, Prinplup, Snivy, Servine, Slowking, Chespin, Quilladin. Guardian Deities’ Lair: Tapu Fini, Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele. Kanto Region: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise. Johto Region: Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr. Hoenn Region: Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert. Sinnoh Region: Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon. Unova Region: Serperior, Emboar, Samurott. Kalos Region: Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja. Alola Region: Decidueye, Incineroar, Primarina. Top2456’s Lair: Top2456. Object Training Maze: Everyone Except Evan and Resurrected. Non-Canon Maps Slender: The Remake: Slenderman. Slendytubbies: The Remake: Classic Tinky Winky (The Slendytubbie) Slendytubbies 3: The Remake: Tinky Tank (The SlendyTank) The Joy of Creation: The Map: Ignited Freddy, Ignited Bonnie, Ignited Chica, Ignited Foxy. The Joy of Creation: Story Mode: The Map: Creation. Treasure Island: The Map: Photo Negative Mickey. IT 2017: The Map: Pennywise. Thomas the Slender Engine 2: The Map: The Slender Engine (Thomas). SlendyBFDI: The Classic: Evan (The Slender White Person). The Sleepover Club Season 1: The Map (Day): Frankie, Fliss, Kenny, Lyndz, Rosie. The Sleepover Club Season 1: The Map (Night): Matthew, Marco, Michael. The Sleepover Club Season 1: The Map (Dawn): Sara, Alana. The Sleepover Club Season 2: The Map (Day): Charlie, Tayla, Maddy, Jess, Brooke. The Sleepover Club Season 2: The Map (Dusk): Jason, Simon, Declan. The Sleepover Club Season 2: The Map (Night): Krystal, Caitlin. Slender Fortress: The Map (Day): Robot Heavy, Robot Scout, and Robot Soldier. Slender Fortress: The Map (Dawn): Robot Sniper, Robot Engineer, Robot Demoman. Slender Fortress: The Map (Dusk): Robot Spy, Robot Medic, Robot Pyro. Slender Fortress: The Map (Night): Sentry Buster. Baldi's Slendy Basics: Baldi. SlendyFandroid: The Map (Dawn): Melody. SlendyFandroid: The Map (Day): Fandroid. SlendyFandroid: The Map (Dusk): Cadanc-3. SlendyFandroid: The Map (Night): Errordroid. Slendminator: The Map: T-800. Slender-Tucket: The Map: Jade Catkin, Roxie McTerrier, Bev Gilturtle, Edie Von Keet, Trip Hamston, Quincy Goatee. Monster Bug Wars: The Map (Dawn): Giant Centipede, King Cricket, Saint Andrews Spider, Portia Spider, Desert Scorpion, Wolf Spider, Redback Spider, Giant Huntsman, Tiger Beetle, Raspy Cricket, Giant Rainforest Mantis, Spiky Katydid, Meat Ant, Bull Ant. Monster Bug Wars: The Map (Day): Spiny Leaf Insect, Water Spider, Water Strider, White-Tailed Spider, Black House Spider, Sydney Funnel-Web Spider, Garden Wolf Spider, Tree Scorpion, Green Ant, Cellar Spider, Trap-Jaw Ant, Antlion, Brown House Spider, Desert Centipede, Desert Trapdoor Spider, Ogre-Faced Spider, Assassin Bug, Bulldog Raspy Cricket, Whistling Tarantula, House Centipede, Swift Tree Mantis, Marbled Scorpion, Metallic Green-Jumping Spider, Spitting Spider, Lichen Huntsman, Grey Tree Runner Mantis, Tent Spider, Destructive Katydid, Rhinoceros Beetle, Green Jumping Spider, Long-Jawed Jumping Spider, Giant Banded Huntsman, Jungle Huntsman, Paper Wasp, Long-Jawed Orb Weaver, Balloon-Winged Katydid, Tree Centipede, Badge Huntsman, Spider Hunting Scorpion, Tiger Leech, Freshwater Crab, Jumping Jack Ant, Green-Bellied Huntsman, Green Praying Mantis, Predatory Katydid, Spiny Tree Cricket, Golden Orb-Weaver, Bee Killer Assassin Bug, Earwig. Monster Bug Wars: The Map (Dusk): Jungle Beetle, Moss Mantis, Horned Katydid, Owl Butterfly Caterpillar, Army Ant Soldier, Red-Thighed Wandering Spider, Black-Tailed Scorpion, Longicorn Beetle, Flame-Bellied Orb Weaver, Hooded Mantis, Brazilian Wandering Spider, Rainforest Land Crab, Army Ant, Harvestman, Velvetworm, Black Jungle Stalker, Black-Faced Katydid, Amblypygid, Red Forest Scorpion, Giant Cockroach, Mexican Red-Rump Tarantula, Stripe-Tailed Centipede, Vinegaroon, Banana Spider, Orange Horned Katydid, Golden Carpenter Ant, Flag-Tailed Assassin Bug, Slender-Necked Mantis, Bronzed Huntsman, Pirate Spider, Lichen Bark Mantis, Rock Spider, Bug-Eyed Katydid, Candy-Cane Katydid, Rufus Comb-Footed Spider, Tiger Assassin Bug, Silverback Cross Spider, Speckled House Spider, Leafcutter Ant Soldier, Tiger Jumping Spider, Yellow Rainforest Jumping Spider, Geophilid Centipede, Costa Rican Cellar Spider, Orange-Mouthed Tarantula, Red Mouth Conehead Katydid, Dinosaur Ant, Leaf-Tailed Mantis, Sunburst Raspy Cricket, Spiny-Orb Weaver, Crab Spider, Water Bug, Mudeye, Domino Beetle, Crimson-Legged Assassin Bug, Mangrove Tree Crab, Leopard Wandering Spider. Monster Bug Wars: The Map (Night): Ocean Nightmares Forever: The Map (Dawn): Gush, Chompy, Flo, Snap. Ocean Nightmares Forever: The Map (Day): Splash, Bubbles, Dunk, Ripple. Ocean Nightmares Forever: The Map (Dusk): Maury, Scout, Myshell, Wave. Ocean Nightmares Forever: The Map (Night): Mayor Sting, Maury, Pearlene, Denny. Category:Games